


Скованные одной цепью

by Bird_of_Prey, Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Detective Noir, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Psychic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: И если есть те, кто приходят к тебе,Найдутся и те, кто придет за тобой.





	Скованные одной цепью

_ Здесь можно играть про себя на трубе, _

_ Но как не играй, все играешь отбой. _

_ И если есть те, кто приходит к тебе, _

_ Найдутся и те, кто придет за тобой. _

 

_ Nautilus Pompilius - Скованные одной цепью _

 

Утро Ренаты началось с телефонного звонка. Не особо вникая в то, кто может звонить ей в половине девятого утра, женщина взяла трубку и сонно спросила:   
\- Кто это?   
То, что она услышала, заставило Литвинову моментально проснуться. На другом конце слышны были звуки борьбы и знакомый голос, проклинавший всех и вся трехэтажными матерными конструкциями. Рената села на кровати, пальцы крепко сжали телефон, точно женщина хотела его раздавить. Ей было страшно что-либо говорить: неизвестные могли узнать ее по голосу. Точно было ясно, что происходит что-то жуткое, но Рената слишком боялась показать, что она все слышит. В конце концов, следующей могла быть и она сама.    
На пару секунд шум борьбы стих, и в трубке раздался отчаянный крик:    
\- Собирай манатки и вали из страны быстро! Они придут и за тобой!    
В следующую секунду звонок оборвался.    
Несколько долгих секунд Рената сидела в оцепенении, прижимая телефон к уху, вцепившись в одеяло, точно оно могло ее защитить. Женщина решительным образом не понимала, зачем ей нужно было уезжать, почему за ней должны были прийти и, главное, кто такие эти загадочные “они”. Всё происходящее напоминало шпионский боевик, в котором Литвинова была второстепенным персонажем.    
Сбросив с себя оцепенение, Рената в итоге заставила себя встать с кровати. Ей нужно было разобраться с происходящим. И желательно было сделать это как можно скорее.   
На сборы ушло до смешного мало времени - за каких-то пятнадцать минут Литвинова оделась, покидала в сумку нужные мелочи, взяла ключи и кошелек, после чего вызывала такси. Ждать машину пришлось около получаса - ожидание реально сводило с ума, бездействие заставляло Ренату метаться по залитой солнцем квартире и вести нервные внутренние монологи.   
Тридцать минут тянулись до ужасного медленно. Она успела выкурить три с половиной сигареты, выпить, не чувствуя вкуса, холодный кофе, обдумать сказанное Земфирой и построить как минимум с десяток версий, что же такое могло произойти.    
Кому-то звонить на данном этапе было страшно. Ведь Рената не могла знать, какие силы задействованы. Варианта, что Земфира так пошутила, устроила розыгрыш, она так же не отрицала, но в это верилось с трудом. Казалось бредом - у Земфиры было прекрасное чувство юмора,такими "смешными" приколами она вряд ли бы стала заниматься.   
Погруженная в свои мысли, Литвинова почти не заметила пути до дома Земфиры, попутно набирая ее номер. Каждый раз звучал равнодушный механический голос: "Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети".    
Расплатившись с молчаливым таксистом, Рената выбралась из машины и чуть ли не бегом кинулась в подъезд. До квартиры она добралась быстро, и замерла на лестничной клетке - дверь была слегка приоткрыта.   
\- Господи Боже... - в первые секунды страх буквально парализовал. Шагать в неизвестность Литвинова боялась. Но при этом понимала, что Земфира может оказаться дома, может быть ей нужна помощь, а значит медлить нельзя.   
Женщина почти бесшумно открыла дверь, перешагнула пороге, сжимая в кулаке связку ключей, как оружие, и, хрипло - горло перехватил спазм, - позвала:   
\- Земфира!   
Но в квартире было тихо. Но даже это не испугало Ренату. Гораздо сильнее ее испугал царящий вокруг бедлам - раскиданная мебель, выкинутые из шкафа вещи, книги россыпью на полу, беспорядок на столе и в бумагах... На кухне плюс ко всему были раскрыты все ящики, продукты, включая специи и крупы, кто-то высыпал прямо на пол. Складывалось впечатление, что дома у певицы что-то искали.   
Телефон нашелся в кармане пиджака. Его Литвинова схватила подрагивающими руками и набрала еще раз номер Земфиры.    
С пятого или шестого гудка - она сбилась, не считала, - ей ответил мужской голос.   
\- Слушаю вас.   
\- Кто вы? Это телефон... моей знакомой, почему он у вас?   
\- А вы кем приходитесь Земфире?   
\- Подруга. Где она, черт возьми?! Где она? Если вы будете и дальше молчать, я... я в полицию обращусь!    
\- Это не в ваших интересах, Рената. Не звоните на этот номер, Земфира просила вам передать: не нужно ее беспокоить. Никогда.   
Мужчина сбросил вызов, оставив собеседницу в крайней степени недоумения. Что происходило и как выбираться из этой ситуации она не понимала.

***

Земфира буравила взглядом железную дверь, неподвижно сидя на неудобной жесткой больничной койке. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло - пока ее везли сюда, она была без сознания, а почти сразу после прибытия ей, не успевшей толком сообразить, что происходит, уже вкололи какой-то наркотик и заперли в этой камере.

С одной стороны, Земфира отлично знала, что хотят получить похитители, и этим чем-то был отнюдь не выкуп. С другой же, певица имела крайне смутное представление о том, где она находится и что с ней сделают, если она ничего не расскажет - а уж в том, что она не имеет никакого права говорить этим людям о том, что ей известно, Земфира не сомневалась. Во-первых, не было никакой гарантии, что ее освободят. Во-вторых, эта информация могла навредить очень и очень многим, если окажется в руках не тех людей.

Со скрипом открылась дверь, и на пороге возникли двое мужчин в строгих костюмах. Один из них держал небольшие складные стулья. На Земфиру они смотрели с подчеркнутым безразличием, точно она не представляла для них никакого интереса. Закрыв дверь, мужчины поставили стулья напротив койки и сели.

\- Добрый день, - сказал тот, что помоложе. - Вы же знаете, зачем Вы здесь, верно?

Земфира промолчала.

\- Нет никакого смысла играть в молчанку, - продолжил мужчина. - Давайте мы с Вами спокойно поговорим, а потом, когда Вы расскажете то, что нас интересует, мы Вас отпустим. Это не займет много времени.

\- В Ваших же интересах все нам рассказать, - проворчал второй.

Земфира внимательно посмотрела на посетителей, хмыкнула, пытаясь скрыть страх.

\- Это игра в хорошего и плохого копа? - язвительно поинтересовалась она. - Можете не стараться. Я ничего не скажу.

Мужчинам удалось сохранить самообладание. Видно было, что им неохота надолго задерживаться в этой камере с единственной гудящей лампочкой под потолком, а Земфира мешала им закончить работу и пойти пить кофе в “Старбакс”, празднуя быструю и легкую победу.

\- Вы не в том положении, - буркнул старший. - Если мы скажем, Вас никогда отсюда не выпустят.

\- Это тюрьма или просто подвалы Лубянки? - продолжила язвить Земфира. - В застенок отведете расстреливать?

\- Это психиатрическая лечебница, - сухо ответил мужчина.

\- Карательная психиатрия в действии? - хмыкнула женщина. - Смотрите, нового Егора Летова из меня не сделайте.

\- Вы сами подписали согласие на лечение, так что всё по закону.

\- Что-то у меня память уже не та стала. Старею, видно. Напомните-ка, когда я это согласие подписала? И еще желательно сказать, под чем я тогда была.

Мужчина лишь ухмыльнулся.

\- Ваше присутствие для подписания согласия было не обязательно, - сказал он. - Не нервничайте. Чем быстрее Вы нам расскажете, где находится определенный… документ, тем скорее мы Вас отпустим.

\- Я, может, и женщина, но уж точно не дура.

\- Мы, знаете ли, тоже не идиоты. Если Вы считаете, что нам нравится сидеть здесь с Вами…

\- Мне здесь тоже не особо нравится, так что хоть в чем-то мы согласны.

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, - процедил мужчина.

Земфира с деланым равнодушием пожала плечами.

\- Вы любите “Старбакс”? - после короткой паузы спросила она.

\- Да, - растерянно ответил молодой дознаватель, застигнутый врасплох этим вопросом.

\- Я предлагаю вот что, - сухо сказала Земфира. - Мы пойдем в “Старбакс”, выпьем там кофе. Я скажу, что ничего не знаю, и мы разойдемся. Решим все как нормальные люди.

\- Ты думаешь, мы на это поведемся? Никто тебя отсюда не выпустит, пока ты не скажешь, где документы.

Земфира дернула головой.

\- Не ври мне, - процедила она сквозь зубы. - Меня отсюда вообще не выпустят. Я ваши методы знаю.

\- Ваше право так думать, - пожал плечами мужчина, поднимаясь со стула. Его напарник последовал за ним. - Надеюсь, завтра Вы будете сговорчивее.

После этой фразы мужчины синхронно подхватили стулья и покинули камеру. Еще несколько минут после их ухода Земфира пристально смотрела на дверь, не двигаясь с места, а потом обессиленно сползла с койки на пол и тихо заплакала.

***

Следующие несколько часов Рената аккуратно, со всем вниманием, на которое только была способна, расставляла по местам вещи в квартире Земфиры в поисках хотя бы малейшей зацепки, указывающей на то, что произошло с женщиной и где ее теперь искать. Во время поисков Литвинова заметила, что неизвестные обыскали вообще все, умудрившись при этом разбить несколько ценных для Земфиры пластинок и повредить струны гитары. Состояние пианино Рената проверять не стала, но у нее возникли серьезные подозрения, что придется покупать новый инструмент, когда певица вернется.

Если вернется.

Кое-как наведя порядок и выбросив осколки пластинок вместе с конвертами, Рената подошла к включенному компьютеру. На мониторе высветилась открытая вкладка браузера. Почта. Это заставило Литвинову насторожиться: она иногда проверяла почту Земфиры, но этот ящик был ей незнаком. Еще больше подозрений вызвал тот факт, что ящик был пуст, если не считать одного непрочитанного письма, в теме которого было указано: “Кирилл”.

Перед тем, как открыть письмо, Литвинова на всякий случай проверила все папки, но ни в отправленных, ни в удаленных ничего не было. Даже папка “Спам” была пуста.

Убедившись в том, что Земфира перед исчезновением стерла всю переписку, Рената все же решилась прочесть единственное письмо. Ситуация становилась все более запутанной.

Письмо было коротким, состояло всего из пяти коротких предложений, но даже этого Ренате хватило.

 

_ Кирилл _

 

_ Смена планов. Рейс сегодня в 10:30. Тебя встретят. Ты знаешь, что делать. _

_ Удачи. _

 

Литвинова схватилась за голову. Картина постепенно прояснялась, и Ренате она уже категорически не нравилась. Женщина почти сразу поняла, о каком Кирилле идет речь, начинала догадываться и о том, какое отношение к нему имеет аполитичная и не имеющая почти никаких связей с театром Земфира.

Собравшись с духом, Рената заставила себя написать ответ:

 

_ Земфира пропала. Кто вы? _

 

Отправив письмо, женщина откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла лицо руками, запрокинув голову. Все было неправильно, она должна была остаться у Земфиры, несмотря на то, что та уговаривала ее отправиться домой. И почему она ни слова не сказала Ренате? Почему не доверилась ей?

Открыв глаза, Рената увидела, что на почту пришел ответ.

 

_ Кто это? _

 

После недолгих раздумий Литвинова набрала следующее:

 

_ Я Рената, мы с Земфирой знакомы, вы могли обо мне слышать. Земфира сегодня утром звонила мне, но ничего не объяснила, а потом ее телефон оказался у какого-то мужчины. Как вы к этому всему относитесь? _

 

Ответ пришел почти сразу.

 

_ Не здесь. Через час у Грибоедова. Будьте осторожны. _

_ *** _

К Земфире пришли уже через несколько часов. На этот раз дознаватель был один, и он явно был настроен серьезно.

\- Советую Вам рассказать все сразу, - произнес он с порога.

Земфира лишь отрицательно покачала головой. За это время она уже успела немного успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, и теперь переживала за Ренату, на след которой уже могли выйти. Подвергнуть опасности Литвинову она не могла.

\- Вы уверены, что не хотите говорить? - язвительно поинтересовался мужчина.

\- Я не обязана ничего Вам сообщать, - коротко ответила Земфира.

\- Неужели Вы думаете, что Вас кто-то ждет?

\- Меня есть, кому ждать.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

\- Уже нет.

Женщина резко подняла голову, точно ее ударило током, уставилась на дознавателя. В глазах ее читался страх.

\- Вы о чем сейчас? - тихо спросила она.

\- Женщина, которой Вы сегодня звонили, мертва, - мужчина развел руками и улыбнулся, не замечая, как побледнела Земфира. - Чистая случайность. Сами понимаете, бывает. Переходила дорогу, ее сбила машина без номеров. Скончалась на месте.

Женщина молчала, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пол, никак не реагируя на дознавателя. Между ней и окружающей действительностью точно возникла невидимая стена, а голос мужчины доносился откуда-то издалека, будто сквозь толщу воды.

\- Заткнись, - только и смогла произнести Земфира. - Закрой свой мудацкий рот.

Дознаватель взял женщину за подбородок, та не сопротивлялась - понимала, что это уже бессмысленно, что бороться больше не за что.

\- Если ты скажешь, где документы, я тебя отпущу. Может, даже успеешь на похороны.

\- Разве что на свои. Я ничего не скажу.

\- Почему ты сопротивляешься?

\- А какая тебе разница?

\- Ты одна, Земфира. Тебя никто больше не ждет. Если потребуется, мы найдем твоих сообщников и они нам все расскажут. Ты хочешь остаться здесь навсегда?

Земфира вяло повела плечами.

\- Мне все равно, - тихо ответила она. - Если хотите, можете убить.

\- Слишком много хочешь, никто тебя убивать не станет.

\- Делайте со мной, что хотите.

Дознаватель отпустил ее, отошел в сторону.

\- Надеюсь, завтра ты будешь более сговорчивой, - сухо произнес он. - Приятного вечера.

С этими словами он покинул камеру. Почти сразу после его ухода Земфира поднялась с койки, медленно подошла к двери, прижалась к ней лбом, вслушиваясь в звенящую тишину, царящую в камере, прерываемую лишь едва слышным дыханием женщины.

Она одна. Совсем одна. Рената мертва, племянники даже не знают, что с ней. Может, если они забеспокоятся, они и приедут, возможно, даже сумеют выйти на след пропавшей певицы, но их тоже поймают и убьют, представив все, как несчастный случай. Земфиру запишут в число пропавших без вести, а после того, как она умрет (а случится это наверняка куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы), закопают где-нибудь на заднем дворе, написав на деревянной табличке только номер.

Несколько долгих минут Земфира бесцельно бродила по камере, ни за что не цепляясь взглядом, ничего не узнавая. Мысленно она точно находилась в параллельной реальности, где не было ни тесной камеры в психбольнице, ни ноющей боли в груди от потери последнего близкого человека.

А потом женщина забилась в угол, где и разрыдалась, давая свободу своим чувствам. Без Ренаты ей больше не за кого было держаться, а вера в то, что кто-то придет на помощь или хотя бы готов ждать, сколько потребуется, окончательно исчезла. Одинокая, оставленная в тесной камере наедине с гудящей лампочкой, Земфира чувствовала себя маленькой и слабой, неспособной справиться со всем, что выпало на ее долю. Хотелось только поскорее умереть или сойти с ума, чтобы только не чувствовать так остро свое одиночество.


End file.
